I kissed Sebastian
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Kurt doesn't want to admit to dating Sebastian so he asks the girls to do it for him. So, in true new direction form , they sing a song. Please reveiw. rated for safety. LYRIC CHANGES STORY, PROMPTS WELCOME, EXTENDED FROM ONE-SHOT! kurtbastian!
1. Chapter 1: I KISSED SEBASTIAN!

**AN:**** OK PLEASE READ THE LYRICS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THE WHOLE FICS ABOUT, HOPE YOU ENJOY I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS, TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT (OR HATE IT FOR THAT MATTER)** _THIS IS FLASHBACKS,_ **AND** THIS IS LYRICS

Kurt shivered in anticipation at glee club. He knew this class was going to be eventful.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Santana stirred her coffee, "So when are you gonna tell the rest of the club, Hummel?" she said gesturing to Kurt and Sebastian's linked hands. _

_Kurt and Sebastian sighed. They were having coffee with , Santana, Brittany, Tina and Quinn, they were the only ones they trusted enough to tell them about their relationship._

_"I don't know... I guess I'm too afraid to..." Kurt trailed off, Sebastian squeased his hands reassuringly, Glee was one of the few places he felt accepted and as silly as it sounds, with all the drama, he didn't want to put any bad blood between him and the group, he already had to deal with his ex-boyfriend everyday, he didn't want to fall out with anyone else. _

_"When I don't want to do something I ask Lord Tubbington to do it," said Brittanny, everybody smiled at her affectionatly, but Santana looked like she had an idea, and if this was a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared over his head. _

_"Why don't we blurt it out for you at Glee tomorrow, Porcelain?" asked Santana slyly. _

_"Ummm..I don't know, that could be the best idea since sliced bread or the worst travesty since world war 2." said Kurt._

_"Come on, I have a brilliant idea." urged Santana._

_"Well..ok."_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Kurt arrived into the choir room. And sat beside Mercedes, desperately trying to ignore the mischievious looks Santana was shooting him. Mr Schuue walked in.

"Alright guys, settle down, does anyone have anything they want to sing?"

Rachel's hand instinctively flew up. "Mr Schue, I would like to perform this heartfelt song to Finn-"

"Wow, big suprise!" interupted Santana, "Actually we wanna sing something first." she said gesturing to herself, Tina, Brittanny and Quinn. Mr Schue shrugged, he shot Rachel an apologetic look and gestured for them to take the floor.

Santana pressed play on the cd player, and the music to "I kissed a girl came on." Kurt had a bad feeling about this.

Santana started singing, the words were altered.

This was never the way he planned, not his intention.

He just needed a shoulder to cry on, but he got more,

He told us, last week

We were, all shell shocked!

They all sprang into the chorus and Kurt turned red.

Kurt kissed Sebastian, and he liked it, the feel of his meerkat lips

He kissed Sebastian, we aint lying, I hope that Blaine ain't jealous.

It felt so good, it felt so great, and I think he's in love tonight!

He kissed him, and he liked it, he loved it!

Quinn and Santana alternated in the next verse.

Yes, they used to be, enemys! (Not anymore)

And last month, they tied the knot,(with a promise ring!)

It's not what we expected, (our, writers are the best!)

My head got so confused, when THEY TOLD ME!

All the girls jumped in for the chorus, while the rest of the glee club was sitting there shocked.

Kurt kissed Sebastian, and he liked it, the feel of his meerkat lips

He kissed Sebastian, we aint lying, I hope that Blaine ain't jealous.

It felt so good, it felt so great, and I think he's in love tonight!

He kissed him, the male Santana!

Santana took the next verse.

Oh Sebastian, is so magical, CW hair, dalton blazer, so kissable

Hard to resist, his meekat charms,

That's what he told us!

Ain't no big deal, Hummel's a do-o-og

The girl's jumep in for the next chorus again, only this time Brittanny ran up to Kurt dragging him in to a lazy dance routine.

Kurt kissed Sebastian, and he liked it, the feel of his meerkat lips

He kissed Sebastian, we aint lying, I hope that Blaine ain't jealous.

It felt so good, it felt so great, and I think he's in love tonight!

He kissed him, and he liked it, he loved it!

The routine finished and the new directions were silent, all staring straight ahead at Kurt and the girl's.

Kurt hit Santana playfully, "Wait to keep it on the down low, Satan." he reamarked. Santana smiled at him, "Oh come on, it was a good idea, you know how long it took me to come up with those lyrics?"

"2 minutes?"

"Well your welcome Hummel." They stopped their bickering and turned to face the group.

"So, ehh, you are -emm, with Sebastian Kurt?" asked Mr Schuester, aware it was probably his job to break the silence. Kurt nodded.

"They are the cutest dolphin couple I have ever seen, dolphin Jeff calls them Kurtbastian, but dolphin Nick calls them Sebkurt. I think they are much cuter than dolphin couple "Klaine," as the birdies call them." chimed in Brittanny.

"What the hell dude!" exploded Finn,

"Yeah I don't like this guy." added Puck.

"But he gave Kurt a ring." said Brittanny sadly, eyes cast on the floor.

"Your engaged?" shouted Blaine.

"A promise ring," said Kurt.

"God, Anderson, second verse, second line. know your stuff." said Santana, crossing her arms.

"They are really cute together, just give them a chance." urged Tina.

"Ok, if he makes my boo happy, then I'm happy, but I will spend all night googling threats for when we meet him, and tonight I want a full explanation of why I wasn't told first, White Boy!" she said.

"You want to meet him?" Kurt said, his eyes lighting up.

"Of course." said the whole glee club.

"Bring him to practise tommorrow." said Mr Shue, "I want an excuse to meet him."

"So do I!" they heard Sue yell from the doorframe, "because I have alist of threats if he hurts my poor Porcelain, I decided against saying them to Young Burt Reynolds over there, because several of them are outlawed in the US, but thanks to Korean operatives, I have a full list of them, but because I didn't say them to that hairgelled hobbit over there, he broke your heart, so I will see him tommorrow." with that she left the room.

"Ok," said Kurt sitting down, "now that, that's cleared up, what 80s song do we have the pleasure of singing this week Mr Schue?"


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt's got the love

**AN: ****SO, ANYWAY, I DECIDED TO EXTEND THIS BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE DOING THESE, I REALLY NEED PROMPTS FOR SONGS AND SITUATIONS, BUT I NEED TO BE ABLE TO ALTER THE LYRICS, SO EVEN IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SCENARIO, OR THERE'S A SONG YOU LIKE JUST SHOOT ME A REVEIW STATING IT. **

**P.S: WHILE RADING IT YOU MIGHT WANNA LISTEN TO YOU GOT THE LOVE BY FLORENCE AND THE MACKINE IF YOU DOONT KNOW THE SONG. BUT I THIN IT DOES WORK. HOPE ITS FUNNY, NOT QUITE AS HUMOURESS AS THE OTHER ONE THOUGH.**

When Sebastian met the new direction's it was quite an event, to say the least. They welcomed him with open arms, well most of them did. When Kurt was there, they were nothing but pleasant, and Sebastian let his guard down. Bad idea.

When Kurt had to leave the room to take a phone call, the threats began.

"If you hurt Hummel, I will personally see to it that you need that chair more than Artie." said Puck

"If you hurt my best gay, I will sneak into your house at night, and lay several horse's heads, in your bed." said Rachel,

"If you are gonna cut off horse's heads, doesn't that defeat the purpose of being vegan?" Sebastian asked kind of confused, but the only answer Rachel returned with was a huff.

"If you hurt Kurt, I will kill you with my asian powers." said Mike.

"If you hurt Kurt, I will pour so much lemon juice in your hair, you will be mistaken for a tesco fruit aisle." supplied Sam.

"If you hurt my brother, I will hit you with my car, like that mailman." said Finn.

"If you hurt Kurt, I will take steal several scientific equipment (with the help of Puck) rent a submarine, go down to the bottom of the ocean, and assemble an army of single-celled orgasims, that will kill you slowly without you even knowing it." siad Artie.

The threats went on, even Mr Schuester joined in, and when Sue submitted some f the most terrifying threats, that I will not be able to write down here for fear of lawsuit. When Kurt came back everything resumed as noramal.

Well, quite normal, Blaine sat in his little bubble of jealousy for the rest of the class though.

...

As days went on, Sebastian regretted giving them his phone number, and email address, as now, they can threaten him, anytime anywhere. Blaine texted him to "stay away from his Kurt," on several occasions, and it became clear that the whole club thought Kurt would be better off with Blaine.

Sebastian decided to go to glee club with Kurt the next day to clear some things up.

The club progressed and eventually Sebastian got a chance to do what he wanted, when Kurt left to go to the bathroom, (Kurt takes YEARS in the bathroom, because there is only something wrong with his hair, to him, though Sebastian doesn't see it.)

He stood up, askin Mr Schue if he could have the floor, (after Rachel had sung to Finn of course).

"Ok so, I realise you guys pretty much hate me, and I don't blame you, but please just give me a chance or at least stop threatening me, I'm seriously scared, I am gonna sing this so ou guys now you have nothing to worry about, and also because lyrics changes are kinda the "thing" now".

He pressed play on the cd player and florence and the machine's "you got the love" came on, the lyrics were changed.

Sometimes i feel like throwing up in the toilet over there.

Because you scare me, you do, you do,

Sometimes I feel like storming right on out of here,

But Kurt's got the love I need to see me through.

Sometimes I think, your really gonna rough me up.

Cause you scare me no matter what you do,

Now and then I think the you guys are really insane.

But Kurt's got my heart I need him to see me through.

But Kurt's got the love, I need him to see me through.

When I'm alone, you come and threaten me,

Though I still thank RIB, that I'm here, but I'm scared.

You know I'm scared

But Kurt's got my heart, Kurt's got the love, Kurt's got the love,

Kurt's got the love, Kurt's got the love, Kurt's got my He-art.

Time after time, i think, "oh God theyre gonna kill me!" then, 

Time after time, I remember it doesn't matter,

Cause i know for all my life, me and Kurt will be together.

Because Kurt's like air, I love him to death.

Kurt's got the love, Kurt's got my love, Kurt's got the love.

The new directions started danceing,(exept for Blaine, Finn, and Rachel who still didn't trust him and were scowling in the corner.)

Blaine is scowling, Blaine is scowling.

Because, I've got Kurt's lo-ove.

Oh, I love Kurt, Kurt's got the love, Kurt's got looooooooooooooooove.

Sebastian returned to his seat, but was still singing.

Sometimes i feel like throwing up in the toilet over there.

Because you scare me, you do, you do,

Sometimes I feel like storming right on out of here,

But Kurt's got the love I need to see me through.

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Quinn.

"You've got my knack for writing lyrics," said Santana, impressed.

"What did you guys think?" asked Mr Schue.

"I didn't like it!" said Blaine, Rachel nodded her head in agreement, and slapped Finn when he didn't do so.

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" said Quinn.

"But he just-"

"That's funny, your lips are moving but I can't hear anything." shrugged Santana.

"Why don't you go back to France, Sebastian?" sneered Blaine.

"Listen Blaine, I am gonna stop you right there, if you are gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart, otherwise you're just an ass." Sebastian interupted.

"Yeah well, ...you look like a... men's toilet." said Rachel weakly.

"Rachel, you look like a man, full stop. I mean seriously, I have seen tranvestites more femine than you." retorted Sebastian.

Kurt returned to the room and the rest f the club resumed as per normal.

**AN: ****Love it, hate it? please tell me. reveiw make me happy! I HAVE CHANGED THE TWO CHARACTERS TO KURT/SEBASTIAN. OH AND PLEASE LEAVE PROMPTS FOR SONGS OR SCENARIOS, I CAN THINK UP A LOT OF IT, IF YOU ARE NOT SURE. :) **

**SO FAR I HAVE GOT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS:**

**1) JEALOUS BLAINE SINGING, (GOT THE SONG)**

**2) KURTBASTIAN 6 MONTH ANNIVERSARY, SEBASTIAN SINGING. (GOT THE SONG)**

**3) I AM ALSO THINKING OF DOING ONE WITH SEBASTIAN JOINING NEW DIRECTIONS/ SUDITION SONG. (ANY IDEAS FOR SONG CHOICES?)**


	3. Chapter 3: Let me join the club

**AN:**** SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO DO, LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY SONGS IN MIND AND WHERE YOU ARE READING FROM. WRITING FROM IRELAND**

A few days later, Sebastian announced he would be transfering to Mckinley to be with Kurt in a week.

It went insane.

The club was divided into two, those who wanted to allow Sebastian into the team and those who didn't want to.

It wasn't until Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Blaine threatened to quit if he was let in and Mr Shue announced his own concernes over another Jesse-incident that it was decided that Sebastian will not be joining the New Directions.

The part of the club who supported Kurt and Sebastian's were mortified and there was a clear rift in the club.

...

On the day before of Sebastian's transfer, Kurt was walking down the hall when Mercedes came up to him.

"Hey, Kurt, I know you've been avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? Why would I do that? Apart from the fact that you, um, I dunno, took Rachels side and banned my BOYFRIEND from glee!"

"Boo, I did it for your own good! He's just using you."

"I can look after myself Jones."

With that Kurt walked away towards the choir room.

...

The next day Sebastian transfered and faced more rants than countable from one Ms Rachel Berry, and unsuprisingly when we meet him now, Rachel was midway through one.

"... and you might think that we are gonna fall for your tricks, but we're not Smythe, you may have the others fooled but you can't fool me, Finn, Blaine, Mercedes or Mr Schue, and furthermore you will never get your hands on our setlist so you may as well forget about it, you are a horrible human being, splitting up Kurt and Blaine like that too, that was just too far those two were made for eachother and it's all your fault that they aren't together now-"

Sebastian was rubbing his temples trying to rid himself of the awful headache Rachel was giving him when he reached breaking point.

"OH GOD RACHEL SHUT THAT OVERSIZED, UNGODLY, HAIRY, LOPSIDED MOUTH OF YOUR FOR JUST ONE SECOND!" he screamed. Rachel shut her outh abruptly shocked by the outburst.

"God, right now I'd normally insult you about your man-like phisique, but you are literally to annoying to insult. Do you even listen to the things that come out of your mouth? Do you wonder why nobody talks to you?"

"Hey, I'm not the slutpig."

"And I'm not the loudmouth pea-brain, who has no friends, just go back to your poverty-ridden home you awkwardly-dressed inbreed."

With that Rachel left.

...

The next day at glee club, Sebastian walked in.

Mr Schue opened his mouth to make up an excuse as to why he couldn't audition but Sebastian bet him to it.

"Listen I know you don't want me to join, but I'm pretty sure you can't stop me from auditioning."

Mr Schue shrugged weaky, gesturing for him to take the floor.

The music to "Let me entertain you" started to play.

The lyrics were altered.

Daltons gone, Mckinlys here.

There's everything for me to fear.

Yet I'm thankful I came over here,

Now scream.

I'm using all my energy,

Trying to survive the day,

You're my rock of empathy, my dear.

The glee clubbers started to clap along with the beat, clearly enjoying the song (apart from you know who)

So come on, let me join the club.

Let me join the club.

Lifes to short to hold grudges.

Let me in, we'll wow the judges,

Heaven know I am the best.

Now scream!

We all can,

Bring the club back together,

Put your diffrences through the shredder.

So come on, let me join the club.

Let me join the club.

The club got up and started to dance along.

Let me join you on the stages,

I will help you through the phases.

Of this show choir competition.

Singing has always halped me to keep,

From popping the pills to fall asleep,

So come on let, me join the club.

Let me join the club!

The song fished and the club clapped, (apart from those who still didn't trust him, Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Mercedes)

Sebastian pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him, the crowd started too wolf whistle, and Kurt pulled away blushing, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt' waist from behing and rested his chin on Kurt's head.

"So?" they all turned to Mr Schue.

"Sorry Sebastian but our answer is still-" Mr Schue bagan but was cut off by Sebastian.

"What you're doing is illegal, I can get you arrested, and since a guy owes me a favour, kicked out of the country."

"Welcome to the club Sebastian!"

**LOVE IT HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW, IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, I WOULD PERFER IF YOU PHRASED YOUR CRITISMS CONSTRUCTIVELY.**

**IF YOU WANT, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER A_Squarecircle**


End file.
